


Смешно

by WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Cannibalism, Daemons, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Horror, Insanity, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, body-horror, mentioned child death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Нет мира среди звезд, лишь вечная бойня и кровопролитие, да смех жаждущих богов.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Смешно

Она заправила за ухо выбившуюся из прически русую прядь. Движение вышло таким спокойным, будничным, словно она сидела в кресле у камина, а не на жестком пластековом стуле в полутемной допросной, ожидая своей участи. Словно она не знала, какой эта участь будет.  
Впрочем, сам инквизитор Альба тоже не был склонен к излишнему драматизму. Он даже не стал ее привязывать — зачем, если у стены замерли два верных псайкера, готовых в любой момент погасить ее сознание?  
— Рядовой Мертс, — начал он, глядя ей в глаза. — Вы осознаете, в чем вас обвиняют?  
Она неуверенно кивнула, хотя голос прозвучал твердо.  
— Да… Да, конечно.  
— Вы отвергли свет Бога-Императора. Присягнули на верность Извечному Врагу. Склонили к этому же остальную роту, включая сержанта. Соорудили алтарь нечистых богов во вверенном вам расположении, приносили человеческие жертвы…  
С каждой фразой ее взгляд становился все более и более отсутствующим, пока не стал совсем стеклянным.  
— Вы меня слышите, Мертс?  
Все так же глядя в никуда, она медленно наклонила голову.  
— Да, инквизитор.  
— Вы меня понимаете?  
Она наконец обратила на него внимание. Серые глаза с трудом сфокусировались, она несколько раз моргнула, словно пробуждаясь ото сна.  
— Алтарь, да… — произнесла она рассеянно. — Мы отдавали Ему все самое дорогое.  
— Нескольких детей из Белых Щитов, — безжалостно напомнил Альба. — Включая вашу дочь, Мертс. Вы помните ее? Белокурая девочка пяти лет.  
— Соня, — она улыбнулась, сложила руки так, будто качала младенца. — После того, как мы подарили ее, Он не смеялся целых два дня.  
— Он смеется? — Альба приподнял бровь. За долгую карьеру в Ордо Еретикус он выслушал не одну сотню подобных откровений, однако это было чем-то новеньким. Обычно они жаловались на бессвязные крики, неразборчивый шепот, песни и видения, но смех?..  
— Конечно, смеется, — Мертс снова улыбнулась, на этот раз глядя прямо ему в глаза. — С этого ведь все и началось.  
Она произнесла это таким тоном, будто он был неразумным ребенком, спросившим, точно ли планеты обращаются вокруг звезд.  
— Началось что — ваше падение? — переспросил Альба. — Расскажите подробно.  
— Мое падение… — повторила она, смакуя звучание этих слов. — Да, это было очень похоже на падение в бездну. И я до сих пор лечу…  
На некоторое время она замолкла, о чем-то размышляя, но ее взгляд не становился стеклянным, и Альба не спешил ее прерывать.  
— Сначала Он смеялся редко и едва слышно, — снова заговорила она после паузы. — Только когда я убивала — понимаете, на войне иногда приходится убивать, — она виновато потупилась, словно прося прощения за это. — И когда мне приходилось это делать, Он хихикал. Знаете, такой мерзкий звук, как будто скребут ногтями по стеклу…  
Она поморщилась, сжалась, словно от сильной боли. На мгновение Альбе даже стало ее жаль, но он не позволил себе поддаться этому чувству. Еретики не заслуживали жалости, через какие бы муки они ни прошли на пути к грехопадению.  
— И что было потом? — спросил он.  
— Сначала Он смеялся тихо. Коротко хихикал на грани слышимости, это было так легко принять за воображение, обман слуха…  
Она, кажется, сумела взять себя в руки — снова выпрямилась на стуле, подняла взгляд.  
— Потом звук стал громче. Его нельзя было с чем-то спутать. Он был у меня в голове — и при этом везде, его ничем не получалось заглушить. Он стал смеяться всегда: и на поле боя, и в казарме, и ночью, после отбоя… Он не давал мне спать. Однажды утром после бессонной ночи я схватилась на кухне за чан с похлебкой, стоявший на горелке. На ладони проступили огромные волдыри, кое-где мясо слезло до костей. Я думала, боль отвлечет меня хотя бы на время, но Он только стал смеяться громче, пронзительнее. Мне казалось, я не выдержу больше ни минуты…  
— И тогда вы опрокинули этот чан на одну из поварих, — закончил вместо нее Альба.  
— Он не смеялся целый час после этого.  
Глаза Мертс засияли, словно она вспомнила о чем-то радостном, чем-то невероятно прекрасном.  
— Целый час совершенной тишины! Тогда я поняла. Я начала чаще проситься на передовую. Все так ценили мое рвение… — она покачала головой. — Они правда думали, что мне не терпится сражаться за Императора. Пока этот смех не услышал Жак. Потом Клодис. Потом Ренн. Кир, Аарон, Рено…  
— Вы не имели к этому отношения? — спросил Альба, вычленяя главное. — Они услышали смех сами, без вашего участия, так?  
— Не знаю, — она нахмурилась. — Я ничего не делала для этого сознательно — ну, вы понимаете, не смеялась им в ухо, даже не рассказывала никому…  
— Понимаю, — отозвался Альба, делая пометку в датападе. — Продолжайте. Что было дальше?  
— Передовой скоро стало не хватать, — вздохнула Мертс. — Командование все время норовило отозвать нас в тыл, на перегруппировку, на отдых… Они не знали, что мы отдыхаем в бою — отдыхаем от проклятого хохота в наших головах. И когда нас снова послали в расположение полка…  
— Рядовой Брендс убил рядового Клеппса, — сухо подытожил Альба.  
Мертс кивнула.  
— Мы сразу поняли, почему он это сделал. Мы поняли, что больше не можем не убивать — варпов смех просто сведет нас с ума. И, к тому же, Кир сказал, что после смерти Ренна тишина длилась почти двенадцать часов. Это было очень много, мы все ему завидовали… Тогда мы поняли, что за разные убийства будет разная награда. Чем дороже тебе тот, кого ты жертвуешь Хохочущему, тем сильнее Он будет тобой доволен. Тем дольше ты сможешь отдохнуть.  
— Неужели это правда того стоило? — спросил Альба. — Ваши друзья, однополчане… Соня?  
Он задавал этот вопрос каждому еретику, попадавшему к нему на допрос, но так ни разу и не услышал вразумительного ответа. Они бормотали что-то про желания темных богов, про то, что их вынудили, заставили, не дали выбора… Обычные оправдания слабых духом.  
— Стоило, — произнесла Мертс, и Альба, сбитый с толку, не сразу уловил момент, когда ее глаза снова стали стеклянными. — Стоило, — повторила она и тихо хихикнула.  
Звук и впрямь был отвратительный — как будто кто-то провел ногтем по стеклу. Мертс прикрыла рот руками, словно пыталась удержать смех внутри, но он все срывался и срывался с ее губ. С другого конца комнаты ей в унисон рассмеялся Дрейк — один из доверенных псайкеров. Лина, вторая псайкер, последовала за ним через пару секунд. Их голоса сплетались в причудливой какофонии, резонировали от голых рокритовых стен, многократно усиливались эхом. Альба попытался заткнуть уши, но ладони проскальзывали на чем-то теплом и влажном, а смех все ввинчивался ему в череп, даря невыносимую агонию, расцветавшую в мозгу причудливыми фейерверками.  
Рот Мертс удлинился по краям, раскрылся влажным зевом, обнажая гланды. Гибкий длинный язык, утончавшийся к кончику, потянулся вперед, чтобы не мешать звуку покидать горло. Хохот дробился раскатами грома, сминая реальность и время, комкая их, словно ненужную записку. Альба почувствовал, как приближается к его лицу разверстая пасть, как мокрый кончик языка давит на угол глаза, оттесняя в сторону глазное яблоко, пробирается вглубь и дальше, дальше…  
Когда его мозг, превращенный звуковыми вибрациями в жидкую кашу, начали сосать, словно сладкий нектар из цветка, это ощущалось почти облегчением.  
  
  
Хохочущий облизнулся, отбрасывая в сторону последнего выпитого псайкера и с сожалением замолчал. Пора было подыскивать новую куклу из плоти — эта уже успела основательно поизноситься. Впрочем… Он бросил изучающий взгляд на тело инквизитора, все так же лежавшее на полу около стола.  
Да, это будет невероятно смешно.

    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/817638136401494016/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/817638137546670090/2.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/817638140738273320/c51545c86a28009a.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
